Episode List
Season 1 Meet the Lalaloopsy Girls!: Title says it all Sweet n Sour Diner: Crumbs, Pepper, Pickles and Berry start a diner. All Your Fault: Jewel blames Spot for something she did not do. When she apologizes for not realizing that she had hurt Spot's feelings, she starts getting blamed herself. At the end Jewel learns not to blame people. Toss Your Cookies: Crumbs's cookies are accidentally contaminated, and make everybody sick. The Great Poodle Caper: Poodlette has gone missing! Hero Squad: Dyna the Hero, Rosy the Nurse and Ember the Firefighter start a hero squad The Popular Club: Jewel invites Tippy, Pix E, Confetti, Suzette, Cinder, Lady, Ivory and Goldie into her popular group, the Lalaloviettes. Scraps the Frankenstein: Bea finds out about the frakenstein Scraps, but someone claims she's an ugly snotty evil monster, later the bullies get destroyed by Cloud E and Jewel lets Scraps,Cloud E and Mango into the group A Mime Tale: Charlotte gets bullied by the girls and excluded out of the fun because she cant talk, but Misty and Peanut understand Season 2 Pillow Runs Away: When Pillow runs away from home because people hate her, Bridgette the human girl that owns the dolls finds her missing! Bea, Crumbs, Mittens and Jewel are being mean and bossy to each other, which causes friction and bullying with Spot, Rosy and the Littles. Can the girls rescue Pillow? Find out in the movie! Romance Drama: Toffee and Velvet start shipping…cruelly. The Great Green Glass Ball: YoNang finds a large glass ball out in Bridgette's backyard and finds out that can tell futures of dolls...But YoNang's own future is horrifying. Gold Touch: Goldie turns herself to gold and needs to find a way back. Seashells: Bridgette goes to the beach and the dolls collect shells. YoNang gets lucky and gets a whole oyster with a pearl still in it. Ice is Nice: when ivory finally wants to tell Ice E. About her feelings she hits him in the head with her ice powers by mistake. Meanwhile Bridgette's friends Have a sleepover, then they realize that they keep on hearing strange noises. A Tale Of Love : YoNang discovers Undertale and falls hopelessly in love with Mettaton EX, slowly becoming yandere. Slender Man, Slender Man: YoNang plays "Slender: The Eight Pages" and then plays "Stop it, Slender!", the ROBLOX version of Slender: The Eight Pages. (At the end, a special song plays where YoNang sings this song, her hair often flying out like Slender Man's tentacles) Attack of the ETs: Bea and Dot try to prove that Haley's ancestors exist. A Very Boring Day: The girls have nothing to do, so they throw a boring party, meanwhile Jewels evil doppleganger cousin starts plotting something evil Welcome Home: Smile E, Cherry,Mari, Yuki and the new littles arrive but Yuki hides behind her fan. Peace on Earth, Goodwill to Buttons: The Lalaloopsies celebrate their anniversary The Closet: Cruel Sparkles locks Jewel in the closet, also known as the dungeon The Perfect Christmas: The popular lalas try to have the best xmas ever. Season 3 Doll Soul: YoNang tells a scary story for Halloween and the ghost in her story is seen as weird things happen in the house. Is her story cursed? Undertale: Bridgette finds the whole cast of Undertale dolls and brings them home, Mettaton EX driving YoNang crazy with love. This Town Ain't Big Enough for the 2 of us: Prairie battles the evil One Eyed Patch and his sidekick, Peg Leg Peggy 5 Gardeners and a Seed: Blossom and her pals, Mari, Bluebell, Rosebud and Happy don't know what to do with a giant seed, while YoNang considers eating it. Pun-tastic: Sans' puns drive Nurse White up the wall, and he won't stop. Baby-Fier: Jewel, Crumbs, Mittens, Pillow, Spot and Bea turn into babies and wreak havoc among Lalaloopsy Land, as YoNang secretly stalks Mettaton EX. The Fashion Show: The Popular Girls have a fashion show, but Scraps is afraid to say she hates frilly dresses! Lalaloopsy Schoolhouse: Twirly is scarred for life when everyone bullies her, can Mimi, Spoons and Tiny find a way to make her better? Lala-Oopsies: The girls travel to a hidden world where there is a stinky smell Season 4 Talents: Everyone in Lalaloopsy Land has their talent so the LaTale dolls try to find their own. Refurbished: Out of all the dolls, Bridgette's played with YoNang the most so she needs to be refurbished, but YoNang's afraid of being refurbished. Horror: YoNang can't sleep that night when a suprisingly frightening picture of Wandering Sister pops up as the dolls play a hacked version of Majora's Mask. A New Land: After Priring and his cousins, Priting, Privaring and Prispring move in, Bridgette creates LaTale World and everyone in Lalaloopsy Land's jealous. Priring The Devil: Priring may look cute and innocent but he's a real devil, due to his evil shadow that possesses him at random times. Dirty Priring: Priring's evil shadow possesses him again and ends up throwing everyone in dirt when they go outside to play. Nurse White really wants to punch him into the sky but YoNang tries to tell her not to. My Brother's a Robot!: Bridgette gets a "Build-A-Solar-Powered-Mechapring kit" and Priring tries to hide the finished Mechapring from the other dolls to keep them from freaking out. Mood Swings: Prispring has another one of his violent mood swings, so now he's stuck as an angry, raging doll for the rest of the day and everyone (Even Privaring, Mechapring, and Priting) thinks he's a different doll. Dirt Mouth: Nurse White learns a bad word and the Priring cousins (Being very young) don't know it's bad and gleefully starts repeating it all over the place, and YoNang ends up shoving dirt in Nurse White's mouth after the first week. Season 5 Pirate and Princess Party: Jewel and the princesses have a party, but Patch and Peggy crash it. Meanwhile, Crumbs, Peanut, Spot, Bea, Mittens, Dot, and Pillow try to do something. Graceful Dancers: Bridgette gets new dolls based on her favorite television series, and the Lalaloopsy and LaTale dolls think they are showoffs OC Invasion: Bridgette creates fanmade Lalaloopsies, and they start attacking Toy Town. Haunted Manga: The LaTale dolls find an odd manga of the history of Wandering Sister, and they see horrible, gruesome images of Wandering Sister doing...well....horrible things to innocent dolls as they read it. Big Family Picnic: The Lalaloopsy dolls, LaTale Dolls, Sack, Clown, Fancy Designer Doll, The Dansu No Hiro dolls, and the soldiers get together for a picnic. But Boss, Mechapring, and the OCs form a evil plot to take over Toy Town. Enough Already!: Bridgette is tired of Hilary being a bully, so she invites the clique, Victoria, Nate, John, Andrew, and Rick over to her house to impress them Rosebutt: Rosebud is kicked out of Blossom's posse'. New Friends: Star Magic Spells, Candle Slice O' Cake, and Frost I.C Cone come to Toy Town. Lights, Camera, Action: The toys film a show. I dunno, copycats?: Bridgette's friends find out about her dolls, and they start buying replicas of them, and nobody was more upset then YoNang THE NAME'S MORAN!: Moran moves in and YoNang goes furious when she finds out. Off to school!: YoNang and Moran end up going to school by accident when they both get shoved into Bridgette's backpack when Priring (Possessed by his evil shadow) shoves them in. YONANG Drowned: YoNang finds the copy of Majora's Mask that's haunted by BEN, and ends up getting sucked into the game, due to BEN getting help by the powerful Wandering Sister. Season 6 Workshop Dolls: Nerd, Bunny, Princess, Fairy, Cowgirl, Pirate, Mermaid, Ice Cream, Genie, Sailor, Ballerina, and Clown come to Toy Town; Workshop Clown tries to steal Clown away from Peanut. Robot Masters: All the Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 (Bubble Man, Heat Man, Flash Man, Quick Man, Air Man, Wood Man, Crash Man, Metal Man) move in. Bubble Man can only live in the waters, and just wants a friend, Heat Man is, well, hot, Quick Man can zip around the whole house faster then the speed of sound, Flash Man can stop time, Air Man can get his fan clogged, Metal Man is made of metal, Crash Man is (I'd rather not say it, just listen to this), and Wood Man wants his theme song remade by Hyadain, just like the other six (NOT AIRMAN, HE ALREADY HAS THIS SONG CALLED "I can't defeat Air Man" Season 7: YoNang explains why Season 6 was only three episodes, and then gives us a preview of the first episode in Season 7. Season 7 A New Girl: A friendly girl with blonde hair moves in and become everyone's friend...But no one know that she turns into Wandering Sister when mad. What to do with all the trash?: Bridgette starts a recycling program while Hilary gets her revenge from getting plastic surgery by making it rain trash on Bridgette's backyard, so the dolls, especially Nurse White and Dr Red, have to figure out what to do with all the trash. A Child?: YoNang finds a baby doll at the doorstep and Nurse White adopts it, but Dr Red isn't too sure about having a baby. THEY FIGURED OUT MY PLAN: YoNang sees a comment on YouTube saying "I'll be waiting for "YoNang's Awkward Slumber Party" to be coming out on Blu-Ray" and tells the guys that they figured out that they were gonna film YoNang's Awkward Slumber Party. YoNang's Awkward Slumber Party: YoNang holds a slumber party and accidentally mails a friend's letter to Moran, who comes to the party. Meanwhile, Bridgette takes magic classes and "accidentally" turns Hilary to the size of YoNang. (MOVIE) BEN Drowned?: Moran finds the song of unhealing from the BEN Drowned and notices YoNang is acting a little weird for the whole day, but then sees that her eyes turned black for some reason... Hold Your Horses: Checkers, Jamberry, Snap Pea, and Tangerine come to Lalaloopsy Land. Meanwhile Bridgette takes pony riding lessons. All Grown Up: Star accidentally turns everyone into teens. The Mean Substitute: Hilary "donates" her doll to Bridgette, who is found out to be the substitute for the toy school. Meanwhile Peppy keeps annoying Sack. Season 8 Nuthin: Everyone gets addicted to a computer game called 'Warriors Surrender' and Hilary posts a embarrassing thing about Bridgette on the new website at school called Student Hangout, causing her to not like computers. Meanwhile, all the LaTale dolls play LaTale (OMG LATALE DOLLS PLAYING LATALE IT'S A TIME PARADOX AHHHH) and they meet AwesomeTrinket (Thelalaloopsygirl), one of the creators of LMNK. Dyna Might Not: Dyna fibs that she isn't afraid of anything in order to impress her friends. Make Up or Break Up: Bridgette wrongly thinks that Hilary's friends hate her because she overheard them arguing in the playground. Dyna Might Saves Toyland!: When Boss takes over Toy Town, it is up to Dyna to save Bridgette's entire house from being taken over. She then learns it is ok to ask for help, even if you are almost grown up. Emperors of China (international episode # 1): Chi-Len invites everyone --even Bridgette and co-- to China to meet her ancestors. Hola! (international episode # 2): Margarita and co. go to Mexico Gangnam Style! (International Episode #3): Bridgette and all the dolls go to Korea, where LaTale was first created and then released in North America, where they find out the class "Card Master" has been released to kLT (Korean LaTale) The Annual Friendship Parade: Toyland has a huge friendship parade with snacks, games, music, dancing, and everything! But what happens when the gang forgets the most important thing? Just Joking: Peanut plays jokes on everyone--but she doesn't realize the chaos she is causing. The Wedding: Lady and Sir get married, and Bridgette and Nate have a pretend one. Ouch: Heat Man's always getting his lid shut on him...but no one realizes that it hurts whenever his lid is shut on him. Robots: Bridgette begins doodling humanoids and YoNang inspects them while Bridgette's gone....But seriously doesn't understand why she's only doodling girls. The Secret: YoNang and Dr Red have a secret wedding, intending for Nurse White NOT to find out, but their plan to keep it a secret backfires when Heat Man yells "HAPPY WEDDING DAY YONANG AND DR RED!" Robot Unicorns!: YoNang finds Robot Unicorn Attack on Bubblebox.com and begins playing it when Bridgette's at school. Moran plays Robot Unicorn Attack too, but she plays the firey evil version, Robot Unicorn Attack: Heavy Metal. Season 9 Gems 'N' Charms: Clarity, Charms, Dazzle, and Bijou move into Toytown Fakers: Boss bribes the Sweet 'N' Sour Diner into selling their foods at the mattress store. The History of Boss: Pillow and pals discover Boss' past....and his real name. Boss in Love: Boss falls in love with Bridgette's new Barbie doll. Fortune-at: Clarity and Sahara start a fortune telling service. Make Mine Ice Cream: All of Scoops' ice cream melts on the hottest day of summer. I'm the Leader: Furry, Sweetie, and Queenie move in to Lalaloopsy Land, but Queenie acts bossy towards Alice and Wacky. No Nights at Freddy's: Bridgette starts playing five nights at freddys and the toys get scared LOLNOPE: YoNang secretly plays FNaF while Bridgette is gone, and proceeds to prank all the dolls, FNaF style. Season 10 Fine Dying: Rosy makes all the sweet lalas go on a diet, while the other toys eat all the cookies in private to avoid eating broccoli. Crash and Burn: Pix E, Cloud E, and Smile E put on a flight show. But Pete R, Dream E, Breeze E, and Twinkle get in the way Yum: Bridgette gets some new scented dolls Winter Day: The dolls sneak out and play in the snow. The DollLympics: The toys organize a sporting event. Only on TV: YoNang, Nurse White, and Dr. Red get upset when the Lalaloopsies get their own tv show and they're not in it. Video Game Night: The toys steal some video games from Timmy and have a video game party and trash Bridgette's room. Over the Top: Bridgette and co. crash Hilary's slumber party, while Polly locks everyone in jail. Know-It-All: A pair of new kids(The Sammys: Samantha and Samuel) show up in Bridgette's class, and while everybody else likes them because they're super smart, good-looking, well-behaved, and athletic, Bridgette and co hate them. FIRIN' MAH LAZER: Bridgette gets a plastic water gun and YoNang thinks it's a lazer. Season I-hope-we-never-ever-get-to Sour Coward: Kitty B Brave tries to teach Tuffet Miss Muffet to be brave, but ends up getting scared herself. Bea-utiful: When Bea decides she doesn't like being a nerd, Jewel gives her a makeover. Nate's Date: As Queen of the Spring, Bridgette is looking for a date, and Nate is doing everything he can to be her date, but he doesn't know someone else wants to be Bridgette's date. The Cartoon Kids the Movie: Bridgette, Nate, Victoria, and Rick get sucked into television and try to make peace between Nick Jr, Sprout, and Disney Jr. Meanwhile, the toys decide to have a party, but Jewel and Mari have a disagreement on who gets to plan it. Her World: YoNang soon finds out she's the White Immortal and can tap herself and others into her own world. The Legend of Ivory Ice Crystals: When the evil Swirly Figure Eight leaves Ivory out on the cold in a terrible blizzard, 23 of the Lalaloopsies (plus YoNang, Nurse White, and Dr. Red) head out to save her. Meanwhile, Bridgette and her friends get lost in the blizzard while looking for the toys, and Hilary and her clique will stop at nothing to get them even more lost. SUDS: Bridgette thinks of a name for the group, SUDS. (Super-upper-duper Society) but Hilary calls it Stupid Ugly Dumb Society. Pepper gets served: Pepper decides she doesn't want to work in Sweet 'N' Sour Diner when she is treated like a novice chef Train Ride: Bridgette's gang, Hilary's gang, and all the toys go for a train ride in a dangerous land and it is revealed that Hilary is pure evil. *NEAR SERIES FINALE* The End: YoNang is needed in her world so she leaves Bridgette's world, as the White Immortal. Nurse White and Moran are the only ones that are happy, but Mechapring punches them and they host a goodbye party. *SERIES FINALE* Category:Pages